


Simpatia

by Roseangie



Category: Original Work, The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Quando pensa em meditação ou concentração para um feitiço o que  aparece em sua cabeça?  Acredita que é mais simples do que parece e que, nem sempre, as ferramentas precisam ser as que foram previstas nos filmes e livros? Alinhe seu pensamento com o meu e venha!





	Simpatia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/gifts).



 

  Sabe ? Alguma coisa não fecha,alguma coisa não bate quando penso nela e ,ao contrário do que pensa a maioria, conviver com a telepatia é um peso infernal. 

  O que eu não entendo é como posso sentir falta do que não conheço? Não deveria doer. Afinal não era real ou era? A  dor é incrivelmente real. Sinto falta das conversas do entendimento mágico que, provavelmente, nem acontecia. Dessa amizade quase palpável.Tenho me sentido péssima.  

  Penso nisso o tempo todo. Ninguém aparece para conversar até tarde da noite. Ainda assim quando chega a noite ligo essa máquina infernal e fico aqui banhada por essa luz espectral esperando por um sinal qualquer... Que não vem. Estou longe pra me fazer ouvir, na verdade nem sei se quero mesmo falar com você. O que ficou foi a ideia que fiz de você. Inatacável, perfeita e inatingível. 

  Como você está agora? Ficamos no quase,na esfera das possibilidades e eu preciso ser sensata e deletar você da minha vida também. Eliminar essa lembrança de um momento que não existiu.  Hoje vou tentar seguir em frente, um passo por vez. Levanto da cama ligo o notebook e escolho uma playlist aleatória. Começo a ver as notificações e e-mails atrasados quando um anúncio aparece ao lado. É uma receita de bolo. Sorrio pensando no timing perfeito dessas máquinas. Resolvo cozinhar e vasculho a dispensa:  farinha de trigo, bicarbonato de sódio, sal,cacau em pó, leite , limão, essência de baunilha, açúcar, açúcar mascavo,manteiga sem sal ovos e  chocolate meio amargo . 

  Arrumei tudo sobre a mesa e comecei a trabalhar. Focada na receita.

 Peneirei a farinha, o sal e o bicarbonato. Misturei o cacau e a água morna até ficar homogêneo. Misturei o buttermilk, a água e a essência de baunilha. Liguei a batedeira, bati a manteiga com os açúcares até ficar levinho. Com a batedeira ligada, adicionei um ovo de cada vez e bati até a massa ficar fofa. Adicionei à mistura de cacau com a batedeira em velocidade baixa ,depois a mistura de farinha, alternando com a mistura de buttermilk, sendo três adições de farinha e duas de buttermilk, começando e terminando com a mistura de farinha. Incorporei o chocolate ralado e joguei a mistura na forma para assar por mais ou menos 45 minuto. Foi quando percebi a música que eu estava acompanhando sem querer.

__ Pleased to meet you   
Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah   
But what's puzzling you   
Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down   
Tell me baby, what's my name   
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name   
Tell me baby, what's my name   
I tell you one time, you're to blame

 

   Olhei para trás e lá estava ela:  Vésper. Era assim que ela se apresentava em nossos encontros virtuais. Eu sorri. Ela sorriu e sussurrou: 

   — Saudades sweetie? 

  — Eu permaneci meio tonta e confusa e muda. Como?

   — Você me chamou sweetie. 

    —  Chamei? Huhum.

   — Como? Devil’s Cake, Simpathy for the devil? 

   — Foi por acaso.  

   — Nada , acredite, nada é por acaso! 

   — Quer dizer que eu te invoquei? 

  — Sim, invocou! 

  — E você é o demônio ou um deles? 

  — Não sweetie:EU SOU O PRÓPRIO.  

  Fiquei olhando para os seios que apontavam sob a camiseta de malha branca. Ela sorriu. 

  — Você realmente acha que alguém denominado “estrela da manhã” liga para gêneros?  

  Ela sentou numa das cadeiras cruzou as pernas longas e cantarolava: 

_ Pleased to meet you _

_ Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah _

_ (Who who) _

_ But what's puzzling you _

_ Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby _

_ (Who who, who who) _

_ Pleased to meet you _

_ Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah _

_ But what's confusing you _

_ Is just the nature of my game _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Minha filha deu-me esse plot e escrevi para ela numa tarde quente de verão.


End file.
